parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Recess (Sodor)
Cast *Thomas as T.J. Detweiler - (Thomas and T.J. Detweiler are both cheeky and the main characters) *James as Vince LaSalle - (James and Vince LaSalle are both vain and have a love for sports) *Stanley as Mikey Blumberg - (Stanley and Mikey Blumberg are both strong and wear white) *Emily as Ashley Spinell - (Emily and Ashley Spinell are both love interests to Thomas and T.J. Detweiler) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gretchen Grundler - (Tillie and Gretchen Grundler are both beautiful and wear blue) *Percy as Gus Griswald - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like T.J. Detweiler and Gus Griswald are) *Daisy as Miss Muriel P. Finster - (Daisy and Miss Muriel P. Finster are both rude and selfish) *Henry as Principal Peter Prickly - (Henry and Principal Peter Prickly are both rude sometimes) *Molly as Miss Grotke - (Molly and Miss Grotke are both kind, polite and like helping others) *Smudger as Randall Weems - (Randall Weems' voice suits Smudger) *Lady as Cornchip Girl - (Lady and Cornchip Girl are both sweet) *Hank as Hank - (Hank and Hank are both share the same names) *Bill and Ben as The Diggers - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like The Diggers are) *Sir Handel as King Bob *Mighty Mac as Jerome and Jordan *Duck as Francis the Hustler Kid *Oliver as Menlo *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Frank "Knarf" Sedgwick - (Casey Jr. and Frank "Knarf" Sedgwick are both clever) *Rusty as Gordy - (Rusty and Gordy are both have five letters in one name and ends with the letter 'Y') *Flora as Megan - (Flora and Megan are both have five letters in one name) *Toby as Aaron - (Toby and Aaron are both have the letter 'O' in the middle of their names) *Derek as Mr. E *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Dude *Gordon as Lieutenant Colonel Griswald - (Gordon and Lieutenant Colonel Griswald are both proud and father figures to Percy and Gus Griswalrd) *Spencer as Mayor Fitzhugh - (Spencer and Mayor Fitzhugh are both pompous) *BoCo as Superintendent Skinner - (BoCo and Superintendent Skinner are both wise and kind) *Diesel as Dr. Phil Benedict - (Diesel and Dr. Phil Benedict are both mean villains to Thomas and T.J. Detweiler) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Paul Prickly *Charlie as Phil, the Woodchuck Scout *Duncan as Erwin Lawson - (Duncan and Erwin Lawson are both stubborn) *Whiff as Chad LaSalle - (Whiff and Chad LaSalle are both wear glasses) *Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, and Madge as The Ashleys *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Swinger Girl *Rosie as Upside-Down Girl *Cranky as Captain Brad *Edward as Mr. Detweiler *Belle as Mrs. Detweiler *Mavis as Becky Detweiler *Bulgy as Professor Fenwick *Hector as the Bald Guy Gallery Thomas'Train35.png|Thomas as T.J. Detweiler JamestheSecondBest30.png|James as Vince LaSalle Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Mikey Blumberg Emily'sAdventure11.png|Emily as Ashley Spinell Tillie and Davy Jones.png|Tillie as Gretchen Grundler (Credit Goes To SailorMonkees92) PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Gus Griswald Percy'sPredicament36.png|Daisy as Miss Muriel P. Finster WhistlesandSneezes8.png|Henry as Principal Peter Prickly Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG.png|Molly as Miss Grotke Smudger.png|Smudger as Randall Weems LadyModelSeries.png|Lady as Cornchip Girl HeaveHoThomas!19.png|Hank as Hank NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as King Bob Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Jerome and Jordan Duck (TTTE).png|Duck as Francis the Hustler Kid Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Menlo It's casey jr luigi and mrs calloway by jeffersonfan99-db8ohqw.png|Casey Jr. as Frank "Knarf" Sedgwick (Credit Goes To JeffersonFan99) Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Gordy MainFloraCGI.png|Flora as Megan DirtyObjects5.png|Toby as Aaron It'sDoubleTeethingTroubles54.png|Derek as Mr. E 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Mr. Dude WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Lieutenant Colonel Griswald Spencer (A4).png|Spencer as Mayor Fitzhugh BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Superintendent Skinner It'sDirtyWork14.png|Diesel as Dr. Phil Benedict Farnsworth.png|Farnsworth as Paul Prickly Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Phil, the Woodchuck Scout Mr. Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Erwin Lawson MainWhiffModel.png|Whiff as Chad LaSalle It'sDaisy(episode)16.png|Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Madge (TTTE).png|and Madge as The Ashleys 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Swinger Girl MainRosieModel.png|Rosie as Upside-Down Girl NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Captain Brad It'sEdward'sExploit39.png|Edward as Mr. Detweiler Belle.png|Belle as Mrs. Detweiler Mavis9.png|Mavis as Becky Detweiler Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Professor Fenwick HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as the Bald Guy (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017